Spring Cleaning
by briequalsdeath
Summary: Bunnymund needed help with cleaning the Burrow after Easter Sunday. He would have liked someone else, anyone else, besides the winter wonderful Jack Frost. Things still go pretty well until Bunny remembers a few old grudges.
1. Helper

It was a peaceful sunny Sunday afternoon and Jack was reeled into helping Bunny with some final Spring cleaning. Now that things had cleared between them after the battle with Pitch, Jack was allowed to visit the Burrow from time to time with restrictions. Today, however, Jack was invited. It wasn't one of his favorite places but between just being in the air playing charades all night with Sandy or barely getting two words in with Tooth, it was a better option. Of course, North's place was his number one destination if he could only get passed the Yetis.

He was waiting for the rabbit for thirty minutes. His thoughts were laughing at the fact that the spirit of such an important holiday would be late to something he planned. 'I bet he's still primming his fur to look his best for Sophie,' just imagining the overgrown furball doing that was enough to send the winter teen into a fit of laughter.

"Oh lemme brush my arm to make sure the li'l ankebiter is impressed! Oh no, where'd I put the nail polish?" he taunted in his worst Autralian accent tears streaming down his face in amusement. It wasn't until he flew into a hard yet spuer soft chest with white fur that he stopped and immediately landed.

"Bunny, there you are. I was starting to think you didn't wanna see me anymore."

The larger's eye twitched, one foot thumping annoyed as he stood to his full height looking down on the only person he could ask to help him out. He was having second thoughts of getting the Ground Hog instead. He eyed the youngest guardian who was now leaning against his staff with his usual devious smug look on his face, lips curled in a joking smirk. He hated him so much when he made that stance. It was literally the same one when he first had to retrieve Mr. Winter before meeting back at North's to announce him as their new member. Shaking the memory from thought, E. Aster folded his arms and leaned close. Jack was a little taken aback but stayed put, not wanting to seem scared in front of the big pushover.

Bunny gave a small irritated smile, "Trus' me mate, I was tempted to do the job myself but I only decided to come 'cause I need the help an' you were the only one lef' that had nothin' better to do.."

"For your information, I have plenty of other things I could be doing. Like, not waiting for you.."

Jack always knew how to irritate the rabbit just enough to almost get a good punch in the face. It was so tempting but Bunny just took a deep breath and sighed, "You are one lucky guy that I really need help on this or I would give Tooth a li'l more work to do."

Before Jack could even retaliate, the groung opened under him and he was hurled once more down into one of the many tunnels to Bunny's Burrow.

Admittedly, that was one of the very few reasons that he liked to visit. Who else has an underground mega slide that has the best twists and turns to glide on? It was like flying on the surface which to Jack was an awesome yet bizzare experience. He exited the tunnel to an awaiting impatient E. Aster before following him. The eggs were waddling themsleves to and fro, just enjoying the sunshine and clear water that they loved jumping in and out of when the paint was all washed away for the year. The place remained remarkably the same, just how Tooth's castle never stopped buzzing with her Toothfairies and Sandy traveling everywhere every single day. Except it was just not busy, like the rest of them. Even North's place was still teeming with extra work the rest of the year as to not fall behind for the next. Bunny was still hopping when he realized his helper was lagging behind with a bemused expression.

"Oi! Ya can sightsee later, get a move on it!" he called but the only response he received was a slow nod and a wave of a hand. Bunny's eye twitched again as he bounded back to Jack, picked him up over his shoulder, and started back on his way.

Jack was done after the first two seconds and managed to wiggle his way out protesting the whole time. Bunny was barely listening as he made his way around a few small hills before reaching a wood-paneled door with two small circular windows. It was like something out of a fairytale. Well, they were too in a sense. Bunny hopped over to the door and opened the door cautiously as if he was trespassing illegally. Jack floated down to peer over the furry shoulder in front of him but there was no need to. Bunny hopped inside, being careful not to step on the half-empty paint buckets arounnd hand-made tables and chairs, all with elaborate paintings on them. Brushes of all sizes were strewn across the floorbaords and mats covered in paint splatters were hung in various places near the walls or over racks. This was Bunny's personal room. It was also the last place in the entire Burrow that needed cleaning.

Jack whistled at both the outrageous mess and at the fact that the place even existed. He just assumed that the rabbit jut curled into a ball and slept wherever, among other things. Gently he landed in a spot that had the fewest brushes, wondering how they were gonna get the place in order.

"You know, chores aren't exactly my strong suit so I really don't see how I'm gonna be much help.."

Bunny appeared from behind a very well painted curtain with a raised brow. "You think I don't know that? Now stop the whinin' and start puttin' the brushes in those bins over there. I'll sort 'em later, I just need 'em up."

He nodded setting his staff in a far corner before getting to work. As he did the brushes, Bunny was putting the left over paint into others so that way they could get rid of a good amount of the clutter. After what seems like centuries to Jack (it was literally only about 4 hours), they were most of the way finished. Jack looked around the even more impressive living space now it was cleaned. There was an egg-shaped area rug with elaborate Easter designs placed under an ancient wooden coffee table. It was simple but worked well with the matching two chairs that were around them. To the right was a reading area with a standing egg lamp. The bookshelf was built into the earth wall with a variety of paint brush holders, paints, and a few books on the Easter holiday. The other tables and chairs were now neatly arranged as outdoor seating to the right of the door under one of the circular windows. The curtain Bunny had appeared from was still closed but it was of E. Aster as the warrior he used to be. It was a beautiful piece of work with Bunny in the old-fashioned green warrior. coat he always used to wear. On a coatrack to the left the actual jacket, now faded, hung.

Bunny was too busy folding the last of the mats to notice the lanky teen slowly floating into the "bedroom." He peered over to see a few cushions and pillows nestled into a large hole with really soft lookng quilt. 'Far too adorable for this overgrown kngaroo,' he thought getting even closer. Not wanting to startle the busy bunny, Jack tried moving back but got cuaght in the curtains then fell to the ground. He was trying to get up but the rod fell as well and knocked him out cold.


	2. Less Helpful

Jack had finally woken up but his head was throbbing. One minute he was trying to help Bunnymund with something, the next he was now laying in a sea of light multi-colored clouds with very nice and delicate depictions of little eggs and a jacket wearing young grey bunny. He sat up from the pile of clouds nad looked around hazily. There was another little in-wall bookshelf set higher where the now folded mats were stacked. Slowly his memory was coming back to him as a pair of very soft furred grey paws gently pushed him back into the clouds he just sat up from. The lights were like stars and Jack was literally about to speak to the weird haze but it had disappeared. The curtain and rod were back in their place and drawn to the rest of the living space.

Bunny was sitting in one of the chairs from the living room area that he had moved to the side of the bed space to keep an eye on him. In hi lap and running around the little space were the undecorated eggs of that year. A few even managed to get close to Jack and start jumping on the bed to wake him further. Seeing his helper finally awake, E. Aster reached down then handed a steaming cup to the semi-conscious. Jack cocked his head to the side lost. Taking the cup anyway, he took a precarious sip.

"I'm startin' to think mate, havin' you as a helper was a much worse idea than I could think.." Bunny finally chimed in afer awhile.

Jack smiled a little feeling more like himself with each sip. "Yeah, but at least the place looks better, " he retorted before adding, "Am I the only one who's seen this place?"

Bunny sat back in his chair shrugging. "No one searches for it so it's jus' the entire Burrow they usually see. So aye, you'd be the firs'. Welcome to my personal home."

"It's not what I expected but I should know better by now. Especially after seeing you as a cute little bunny wabbit during the Pitch incident~."

"You're not in a state to taunt, fly boy. Besides, don't think I forgot about you abandonin' the gang for your teeth OR that blizzard on Easter Sunday.."

Jack grabbed a pillow to cover his face letting out a loud groan in the process. "I know I fcuked up and I can't apologize enough for!" He threw the pillow to a corner half-pleading, "Is there any way I can make it up to you so you can stop bringing it up?"

Bunny raised his brow thinking. There were many things he could get him to do that would probably prevent him from mentioning it awhile. He stood stretching with a yawn. "Anythin' mate?"

He immediately regretted his decision but JAck was not about to let his pride get the better of him. "Anything."

That was all those large drooping ears needed to hear. Bunny chuckled turning the chair to fully face his little helper. Leaning back, he sighed letting out his usually hidden third leg. Jack went wide-eyed. There was no way that the furball was thinking what he thought he was. It was amazingly large and JAck found himself getting closer out of curiosity. It was the first time he had actually seen the rabbit's endowment. Jack had always asumed that he just never had one and there was no such thing as using the bathroom. He immediately moved away seeing the amused glint n Bunny's eyes.

"The matter fly boy, too intimidatin' for ya?" Jack glared at him but he refused to say anything. He kept on, "Ya said anything an' I'm makin' sure ya mean that..Problem?" He then wrapped a paw around it and started to stroke himself slowly. Jack looked away half gorssed out that Bunny was doing something like _that_ in front of him half in embarrassment that any of this was happening in the first place. This was a serious case of blackmail but he didn't really have a choice.

He gave in. He moved himself closer to the edge of the cushions and wrapped a slender hand onto Bunny. His hands were cold which made Bunny hiss in shock and Jack silent chuckle. He leaned closer, slowly stroking the older male pushing down all sense of pride. He was jacking of the Spirit of Hope, the Gaurdian of Easter, the most religious guardian out of all of them next to North. It was too much for his head to handle and accidentally squeezed Bunny when lost in thought. The grey rabbit shivered at the pleasure, silently urging the smaller male to continue. He started to gradually pick up the pace but it was definitely not quick enough.

"C'mon mate, you can do better than that." Jack glared at him, squeezing the sensitive spot again in silent protest. Bunny shivered again but kept taunting him. "I need a little more than that Jack, you still need to help me."

"What do you want me to do, oh great E. Aster Bunnymund. I'm doing my best here.."

Bunny wasn't convinced and grabbed his hair, pushing his face closer. "How 'bout givin' it a taste?"

The smell was mixed with sweat, a weird musky smell, and a hint of...carrots? Anything would have been better than what was happening now. His hand was stroking the phallus of an overgrown rodent and now he was being told to put his tongue near it? There was no choice and Bunny had a tight grip that it hurt. He sighed sticking his tongue out just enough to lick the tip. It surprisingly tasted like carrots. He licked again, and again, and again with the taste surprising him each time. He knew what he was tasting was definitely not carrots but he had to pretend to get through the embarrassment. His tongue swirled around the tip eliciting approving moans and shivers from his tormentor. His hand started pumping faster, his entire mouth taking in the entire tip and sucking hard.

The sensation was sending electricity through Bunny, especially when he hummed around his most sensitive areas. It was nice being in control without having the reins entirely. He released him with a string of saliva still connecting them together before licking teasingly slow up one side of his shaft and even more slowly down the other, humming as he went. He knew and could tell Bunny was unraveling at the seams and it was all hisf fault. Unfortunately, his own pants were starting to get way too tight and there was no way to discreetly take care of himself at the same time. He started to squirm a bit nad Bunny knew that he was just as aroused.

"Oi, I have a better idea to help the both of us if ya up for it?" he suggested.

He wanted to refuse so much, that this was as far as this bullshit goes, but if it meant that he also gets some sweet relief than there was no turning back now.

He looked up, sill stroking Bunny's full erection, "W-What do you have in mind?"

The look of desperation and lust was almost enough to send Bun over the edge but he was able to restrain himself as he moved Jack back and laid him down once more on the cushions below him. He then helped the teen out his pants. Though nice as it felt, it wasn't enoug and both knew that. Bunny then started licking a paw, pushing the other's legs open. Jack fidgeted not sure what exactly happening until he felt a sudden sting of pain course through his entire body. There was no time to question when another digit was thrust in with the first. It was an unbearable feeling, like he was being split in two.

"Ah! B-Bunny, t-that hurts! Take them out! O-Out!" Tears were stinging his eyes, the pain was way too much. Did he hate him that much? Was he trying to kill him this way? Whatever the case, it was not a great feeling and was the opposite of what he wanted right then.

He knew that it was painful but had ignored the pleas. "It'll feel better, I promise jus' wait it out a bit longer..."

"It hurts you ove-AH!" A shock of pure pleasurejolted down Jack's spine causing his back to arch.

There was the sweet spot he was looking for. Bunny rubbed against the bundle of nerves again just to make a mental note where to aim. Then again just to see shiver in pleasure before pulling his fingers out and sucking them clean. "Not a bad taste to ya, I admit. Not bad at all."

Jack flushed looking away, "J-Just hurry up to get this over with.." He dared a glance, however, when he felt something huge against his aching entrance. It was E. Aster and there was no way in hell that he was going to fit inside him. He tightened just before the taller had a chance to even attempt which annoyed the other greatly.

"I'll be gentle, you jus' gotta relax..." he assured him in a surprisingly soothing tone. He loosened a little but it was no where near enough. He sighed, slowly gliding his hands under Jack's sweatshirt gently teasing is nipple. Another jolt of pleasure ran through him and another each time Bunny teased the perky nub. Now he was relaxed enough to let him in. He pushed the tip in slowly and as gentle as he feasably could, though near impossible.

Both pleasure and pain were messing up Jack's senses and his mind was starting to go blank. It felt so painful but the undertone of pleasure made him want more with no intention of stopping the slow entry into his surprisingly warm insides. The more Bunny filled him, the more he wanted him until he was finally sheathed all the way in. He was thankful for the time to adjust but now he was impatient and bucked his hips enough to get his partner to move.

And his partner was more than happy to oblige. He started slow but soon was pounding into the enticing warmth with speed and vigor (he was a bunny after all). Referring to his mental note, Bunny pulled out until the very tip was left inside. He waited for the whimper of protest from Jack for more then slammed hard into that perfect sopt. He did it a second time, then a third, and soon was aiming for it with every thrust.

Jack was completely lost in ecstasy.

He had no recollection of screaming for more with each thrust to his prostate, moaning for Bunny to keep going every time he pulled to switch their position, and definitely no clue of climaxing allover himself and Bunny's stoamchs as he was filled to the brim a few seconds later while riding out their orgasms together. He just remembered everything going white and then blacking out for the second time that day.

He woke up hours later, still completely exhausted and a serious pain and longing in his lower regions. He curled into the grey and white fluff surrounding him and figured he would find out later whne he was more awake. Bunny opened an eye as Jack nuzzled into him further. He laughed softly holdimg him closer thinking about the extra cleaning they had to do the next day.


End file.
